scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff Talk Show: S1 E23 - Jesper Mortensen And Leah Hennessey
Transcript * Tacocat: "Ohhh Yeah! Powerpuff Girls are making a talk show (Whoa oh oh) To have an entertainment on-airing! It's the time to interview a lot celebrities! Power it up! Who's hosting a talk show? We're hosting talk shows! Making you all laugh, gonna do it all We don't care! Who's making talk shows? We're making talk shows! Whoooo Yeah!" * The Mayor of Townsville: "And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please give a big Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff Talk Show welcome, to the couple from Make Out, Give it up for that pink haired girl with her loved kid with the girls and Mr. Utonium, Jesper Mortensen and Leah hennessey!" * (Crowd Cheering) * (The curtain opens and rises with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium up on the talk show sofa with Jesper Mortensen and Leah Hennessey.) * Leah Hennessey: Thank you! Thank you! (Blows kisses) * Blossom: "Welcome to our show!" * Buttercup: "Thanks for being here you two, we're so happy!" * Jesper mortensen: thank you so much * Bubbles: you two are such a good couple * Professor Utonium: did you know you met Leah at school? * jesper mortensen: I saw her reading books at the library, and then at lunchtime, I sit next to her, then, she met me at the prom * Leah hennessey: i was dancing with some kids from year 11, 12 and 13. And then, he played move your feet, and it made them sing along to it while dancing * jesper mortensen: I made the children sing along to it with me * Blossom: hey ms Keane, did mortensen sing move your feet? * Ms. Keane: on second thought, he did, because he made the kids join in * blossom: nice one ms keane * Ms keane: thanks! * Professor utonium: now how many slumber partys you have? * Leah hennessey: I had loads, we we’re having some pillow fighting, having pizza parties, playing video games, going to movies and even swim in the swimming pool with some lights flashing. * Professor Utonium: "Next time, when you have slumber party, will you mind if you keep her company and if the girls' best friend for life Robin still wants to go have a sleepover party? * Robin Snyder: Yeah! For invitations to sleepovers! * Leah hennessey: What school did you go? * Bubbles: We go Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, but now it's Midway Elementary School! * Buttercup: "One of our fans wrote a rap for you, and we love for you rap in it and put your choices on! * Jesper Mortensen: "Absolutely, I would love it do that!" * Professor Utonium: "Okay, here it is!" * Andy Samberg: "Oh, thank you. If you don't mind doing it, I'm gonna be trying in a new style to sound more to rap it up on the radio, is that okay?" * Blossom: Cool! 3-2-1! Hit it! * (Jesper mortensen makes his own rap.) * Professor Utonium: "Awesome! Thank you!" * Bubbles: "So, Professor, Blossom, Buttercup and I had found out that we used to play soccer growing up." * Leah Hennessey: "Yeah, I do." * Bubbles: "Do you still have any of the skills?" * Leah Hennessey: "Yes!" * Buttercup: "You had a ball right over there!" * Blossom: You and the girls played soccer as a girl team * Leah hennessey: "Great. * Blossom: Now, Here comes the kick! (Blossom kicks the soccer ball.) * Leah Hennessey: Okay, are you guys ready?" * All 3 Girls and Professor Utonium: "Ready!" * Leah hennessey: "Okay, these incredible soccer skills with 3...2...1! (Throws the soccer ball up in the air and she hears alien dad yelling goal.) who on earth is that? * Bubbles: it’s just an alien yelling